Love Stories Begin At Walmart
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: An overview of what just happened: Let me paint a picture in your mind… I'm locked inside Walmart. On the eve of my 18th birthday. With Chad Dylan Cooper. And stupid dark lights. Well isn't this great? Won 2nd place in xXxStompingOnRosesxXx SWAC Contest!


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sonny With A Chance **_**or **_**So Random!**_**... there's not much more to say here.**

**Okay, so I know what you're thinking: Another one-shot? Really? And yeah, I know I really need to update, and I promise that updates are coming soon (or at least they're in the making…), I'm working on two new updates to **_**Smile**_** and **_**365 Days To Win Sonny Munroe**_**. So they are on the way!**

**Anyways, this is my entry for Gabby's (xXxStompingOnRosesxXx) writing competition, and her birthday is tomorrow. Happy birthday! :) And everyone, please review, because I need at least 3 reviews by today (sorry for the rush!) to be legible. Thanks and enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

I sigh and hum happily while I skip down the hallway in my favorite aqua blouse and black, knee-high boots. And no, it isn't boy sighing and humming, no matter what Tawni thinks (apparently I do it quite often, after I come from the _Mackenzie Falls_ set for my daily argument… can you believe her?). I'm just looking forward to tonight.

Everything was planned out for months: my Hollywood best friend, Tawni; my Wisconsin best friend, Lucy; and my favorite cousin, Gabby would all spend the night in my new apartment in L.A. Tonight would be the eve of my 18th birthday, the start of a new life (explaining the new apartment, but hey, my mum would be right across the hall: she helped me move in and everything).

I've known Tawni for about a year, and we've both gotten the hang of things. Lucy and I would be just like old times. And Gabby was almost an exact duplicate of myself, so surely things would work smoothly. I grin at the pleasant thought of blind-folded makeovers, hot wings, and chick flicks all night. Ahh… tonight would be amazingly perfect, and that was final.

I glance at my watch to make sure I'm not mistaken. Yup, I'm correct. It's about time to go over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set to talk to Chad, after lunch and a little before rehearsal for both our shows: freetime. I'm supposed to find an argument, but I'm in such a happier mood than usual, I can't even think of trying to pick a fight. Naturally, if I can't start a fight, then I need to come up with something to brag about, but even though hot wings, blind-folded makeovers, and chick flicks were something legit to me, Chad may not think the same. So if I couldn't pick a fight, and could brag, the only logical thing to do was ask for a favor, which was exactly my plan. I continue to skip down the hall, smiling.

It's only a matter of time before I'm at Chad's ridiculously elaborate set. It was already enough that the place was so fancy you could go blind, but the sparkly, white marble on the floor should be a health hazard. I can hear my boots clack on the expensive floor, and I feel almost proud that I haven't gotten caught by Chad for 'attempting to damage _the Falls_' property (as he says)'. At one point, I slip, but I catch myself before I make a complete fool of myself… it's enough to make my smile fade. I hear an attractive giggle behind me, that sounds polished and practiced.

"Well, well, well. It's Little Miss Sunshine," I turn around to see Penelope (or at least I think that's her name, that's what everyone calls her at least) smirking in her schoolgirl costume that looks two sizes too tight for her to make her look more 'appealing', which I really don't understand, because the girl lives on salad and water anyways. "Why are _you_ here?"

As she chews her gum and twirls her perfectly sculptured brown curls, she looks at me, taking it all in with her eyes and wrinkles her nose with disgust. Her brown eyes look into mine directly, sending a chill through my spine. I can feel goosebumps develop on my arm. Only Penelope can give you nightmares on-screen and off. "I asked you a question!" she spats in her clear, ringing voice.

I snap into reality almost instantly. "Hi, sorry, I'm here to see Chad…?" It sounds like more of a question.

She raises that little perfect eyebrow of hers. "Chad hates you," she says bluntly. _No kidding,_ I think. She continues, "Why would you want to see someone who hates you?"

"Well…" I start, trying to think up of an answer that won't make me sound completely mental, but I know I'm not good with words. I know I should just tell her the truth, how I want to ask Chad for a favor, but of course she'll ask the question why I can't ask just any old random person, which I knew I wouldn't be able to answer even if I tried. Luckily for me, I don't have a chance to reply at all. Suddenly I find myself thanking the blonde, blue-eyed jerkface I _almost_ wish I never met. Of course, I'd never admit that to him in real life.

"You guys seem like you're getting along," Chad chuckles, interrupting me. I hear his expensive Italian (or so I assume, he prefers Italian over anything else) shoes come up beside me, and I feel protected. Of course, it's probably because I know that Penelope thinks that Chad has authority and follows him around like a little minion. "Now, Penelope, be nice to our guest," he says in a way that sounds serious yet a hint of sarcasm.

"But she's a _Random_," Penelope emphasizes the last word in disgust. It seems that only Penelope can use her angelic voice of hers sounds so evil. "She isn't welcome here in the first place. We need to get better security to the place!" she pouts as if all this elaborate stuff isn't enough.

Hollywood may perceive me as 'America's Good Girl' or 'Hollywood's Sweetheart' and all that, but Penelope is one person that can really get on my nerves, even more so than Chad. Really, I have to say, I hate _Mackenzie Falls_ and their entire snotty little cast (at least the main cast: I don't really interact with the extras). But if I had pick a least favorite, Penelope trumps Chad easily.

"She's not on the _Do Not Admit_ Board," he says coolly. Ah, the infamous _Do Not Admit_ Board, where Efron still stands today.

"Then you should put her on."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"But you hate her."

"When did I say that?"

"Yesterday, when you said you hated her because she was so hard to figure out and that—"

Chad interrupts Penelope. "Bupbupbupbupbup," his hand signals her to shut up. "Go."

"But—"

"Go," he says again and moves his hand as if he's trying to shoo away a buzzing fly.

Penelope doesn't argue any further, knowing very well that her job is at stake. Plus, Chad's the head of the show. No need to get the star upset: That could only lead to trouble. It's times like these that you are thankful that there isn't a main star of your show.

I still can't help but feel curious as to what Penelope was going to say before Chad sent her away. But I tell myself it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Penelope has left, leaving me frozen, deep in thought. Geez, freezing people with those poisonous eyes of a snake… she's like Medusa. A beautiful, perfect, angelic Medusa, but a Medusa no doubt.

"Sonny? Sonny?" Chad is waving a hand in front of me, his voice full of worry contrasting with his face full of amusement.

"Yeah?" I snap back into reality, shiver at the thought of Medusa as a delayed reaction, then turn my attention back at Chad, who is smirking. I raise an eyebrow.

He looks at me arrogantly and replies, "I know, Chad Dylan Cooper gets that reaction from girls a lot. No need to remind me of my infinite attractiveness."

I sigh at this remark. I try and I try. "What, do you kiss your reflection at night?"

He scoffs at this, "Please Sonny, I have much better things to do. Plus, you're getting off-topic. What do you want?"

I look at him skeptically, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're obviously not here for a fight or a brag call, and the only other reason why you come here is to ask for something," he says. "Basketball tickets, fake date, breaking up a couple, lunch when the food looks like it's begging for the stomach flu… need I go on?"

I look at him, and I hate to admit it, but it's so true. I do need something from him, and of course he can see that. "Okay, okay…" I say. "Can you give me a ride?"

He hesitates. "Where exactly do you need a ride to?"

"…Walmart," I say sheepishly.

Instead of being completely disgusted which I expect from Chad, he laughs like he's just heard the funniest new joke of the 21st century. If I'm not mistaken, I can almost see tears. Maybe the idea of me at Walmart is just unbearable.

"Chad?" I ask.

"Wait…" he says in between laughs. "You need… a ride to… Walmart? What, do they sell walls there or something?"

I raise an eyebrow, "You don't know what Walmart is?"

"Oh Sonny," he's still smiling when he says this. "I know exactly what Walmart is, but please, Walmart? Really? As if you can get any cheesier, BAM. You do."

"Oh please, right when I think you can't get more self-absorbed… BAAAMMM! You do," I say.

"…Touche, Munroe," he says, even though he's still laughing at the Walmart comment. Oh gosh. "Anyways, don't you have a car of your own?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, she's getting a tune-up."

He sighs, then points to his own face. "Please, Munroe. You think that you'd see _this_ face at WALMART? Walmart?"

"I never said you had to actually go in," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, if I'm going to give you a ride, I might as well have a right to know as to WHY you're need to go to Walmart, and this way, I can save gas and not have to make two trips to the horrid place. And to top is all off, haven't you seen that YouTube video about the people of Walmart? Oh Sonny, you need me."

"If you need to know EVERYTHING, I'm getting some stuff for my birthday tonight."

"That's ridiculous, you're birthday isn't until tomorrow," he scoffs as if it's some well-known fact like 2+2.

"How would you know when my birthday is?" I question.

"…If I don't have to answer that, I promise to give you a ride."

I think about this. "Deal. When should we leave?"

"We have about an hour I reckon…" he pulls out his keys from his pocket and takes a good hard look at them, as if he can't believe he's actually doing this. "Let's just get it over with."

I smile triumphantly as I say again, "Deal."

He chuckles, "Munroe, don't think of this as an everyday thing. Think of this little exchange," he uses a finger and gestures to himself and me. "As an early birthday present. Happy Birthday."

He takes me to this private parking lot that is used for just the Falls cast, which is a collection of ridiculously overpriced sportscars that shouldn't even exist. And I get even more irked when walks to a sleek, black Mercedes Benz that looks like a sparkly diamond next to my beat up orange truck that getting fixed up. When I get in the car, everything feels so foreign to me, and I almost hate it.

Chad gets in the driver's seat, turns on the car and the radio to a decent station. I hide a giggle as I see him plug the word 'Walmart' into his GPS. I take it that he doesn't go there very often… "Make yourself at home," he offers, as he starts pulling out.

I see my whole life flash before my eyes as Chad drives along the road.

"Chad!" I say with panic in my voice. "Chad, just slow down!"

"What? It's fine. This is how I normally go around," he says calmly.

"95 miles an hour? You didn't drive nearly this fast when we went to Lookout Mountain!"

"…What's your point?"

"Go a little slower, you'll get us killed!"

I see him steer a little more steadily and the little pointer goes more towards the 90 rather than the 95 on the mph meter. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" I say victoriously, though I'm still trying to catch my breath from the whole situation. I'm happy to see that no cops have seen us yet.

Luckily, Walmart isn't too far from Condor Studios, so we're there sooner rather than later. The second we find a parking place, I feel myself thankful that I'm still alive. I almost want to bend down and kiss the ground, but I don't because I know it's absolutely disgusting. "I feel so alive!" I rejoice.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know you," Chad says, as he locks the car. "Come, Sonny… if that's even your name."

"You're not a very convincing actor," I point out.

"Shut up. At least I try to act a little normal. I mean, a normal guy would probably pretend to not know you after that little scene."

"Yes, because every guy owns an expensive car and drives so fast that anyone in the car loses their breath."

"You're still going on about that, are you?" Chad sighs. "You're not gonna win Munroe, might as well give up."

I'm not convinced though. I've gotten a fake date, a ride to Lookout Mountain, basketball tickets, lunch, a ride to Walmart, and agreement to get him to walk into the building. And he's telling me I'm not going to win? Please.

I walk in the signature blue doors and see the nice lady who greets me every time I come in. This Walmart is surprisingly Hollywood friendly. I'll admit, I've seen some pretty famous faces here. I hope to get in and out, because almost everything I need is in the front of the building, mostly girl stuff like lip gloss, some cheap make-up that I could play around with for makeovers, favorite colors of nail polish, cans of soda, some Redbox movies… I might as well have just bought the whole front display. Chad seems pretty pleased that I'm getting everything very quickly, meaning that he won't have to be at this place any longer: it's evident in his eyes that he is not enjoying his stay. Not that I blame him… Walmart isn't the most magical place in the world.

"So that's it right?" Chad asks as he looks at my cart of stuff. "All you need from this horrid place you call a store."

"I have to remind you that probably more than half of the world's population shops at this place," I tell him.

He stares at me. "Yeah, AVERAGE people. Do I look like an average dude?" He responds to his own question before I can. "No, no I don't. Now, anything else you need, or can we just pay and get out? We can literally be back to the studio in five minutes if someone doesn't freak out and make me be a slow driver."

"We could've died! Or get a ticket! Or go to jail, or get pulled over or… or…" I stop myself, because I know it's not worth it. And I'm not exactly enjoying my stay at the place either, it's just amusing to see Chad Dylan Cooper, this Greek God-like creature in a Walmart, complaining his life away. I tell myself that that's probably what keeps me going.

I'm a little happy when I say, "No, I still need more stuff." Hearing Chad's groan is pleasing, and I feel satisfied. I don't tell him, because I want to see how long he'll drag this out, but I only need one more item to mentally check off on my list of items. The hot wings. Which are in the very back of the store. But while I'm on the way, I decide to pick up some KitKats, just to waste some more time. Chad's disapproval is very evident.

It takes a while to find my favorite hot wings, because the store is obviously rearranged, but I do eventually get them. Now, instead of groans and complaining, I hear slight rejoice. Chad probably knows that this is my last item of the day.

"Finally, we can get out of this place!" he smiles.

"We've been here for approximately six minutes, Chad," I tell him.

He pouts. "And what a waste of time that six minutes was."

"Well, hey, if we hurry, we can be back at the studio in five minutes like you said and we'll be completely done. And we'll be one step closer to not having to communicate today again. How would you like that?"

He grins. "Sure. Just don't criticize my driving."

I sigh.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the lights dim. Not turn off completely, but dim. It's barely light enough that I can identify the aisles and everything, but I find myself pulling out my cell phone for light. Chad doesn't seem to be panicking at all: he's very determined to make it to that cash register, but eventually gives up when he realizes I've stopped. Shock registers in my face when I see that there are no other costumers in sight. It's only a matter of time before a very unenthusiastic voice comes on the intercom. "Walmart is currently closed at the moment. Happy shopping!"

What?

Walmart closing?

Before four? Or five? Or sixorsevenoreightornineorten?

WHAT?

An overview of what just happened: Let me paint a picture in your mind… I'm locked inside Walmart. On the eve of my 18th birthday. With Chad Dylan Cooper. And stupid dark lights. Well isn't this great? Because I know all the girls in the world would die to be in my position (note the sarcasm).

~.~.~

It's been almost a whole lifetime (or so it feels) and Chad is still frozen with shock. "We're locked!" he can't seem to comprehend the idea of being locked inside a Walmart. "Inside this horrid store! No… this can't be happening!"

"You think this is bad for YOU? This is HORRIBLE for me! I'm supposed to be home soon! I'm missing rehearsal right now, everyone's going to kill me, I won't be able to be the first to welcome my cousin, Gabby, to California… I just. Can't. Win!" I groan as I try to call for help again, with no success. There's no signal here. I've tried Chad's phone too, whose battery life is nonexistent.

After a few moments, Chad seems to have given up on his hate for Walmart. "Okay, fine. Who knows how long we're going to be stuck here? We might as well make the best of it."

I raise an eyebrow (which I doubt he can see in the slight darkness). "Okay… what do you plan on doing?"

"I dunno. Truth or Dare? Would You Rather?"

I think about this, "How about Would You Rather?"

"Okay, that's easy. Would you rather throw yourself off a cliff or kiss _me_?" I can picture him smirking, just barely, out of the details I can make out in the darkness.

"Mm… fall off a cliff," I say willingly.

"No seriously."

"What if I'm serious about falling off a cliff?" I say.

"But I know you, and you'd never do that in a million years," he points out.

"But I'd never kiss you in a trillion years!" I say, sticking my tongue out.

He chuckles, "Oh, Munroe, you know you wanna kiss me."

"No, I don't! What makes you think that?"

"I can read people, Munroe."

"I can read people, too, Cooper," I say.

"Prove it," he challenges.

"Fine!" I look at him, directly in the eyes, unmistakably blue in the darkness. Gosh, could they really be that blue? "I bet you wanna kiss me about as much as a wanna kiss you."

He grins at me. "Dang right."

He throws himself at me and locks his fingers in my hair, pressing my face against his. It's only a matter of time before I'm closing my eyes, wrapping my arms around his next, and moving my lips against his passionately in the middle of Walmart: What a classy couple we are. I always knew there was something more to Chad… more than the idiot next door that was the star on a drama show. I just knew it. But I never thought that it could be anywhere near this. And if just a little kiss like this could prove itself to be true, who knows what a future Chad and I could have? _A bright one_, I think. _I can just see it._

Once we pull away, he chuckles and tucks some hair behind my ear. "Happy birthday, Sunshine."

~.~.~

Eventually, I do get out of Walmart, and before I know it, I'm back at my apartment building, smiling wide at the thought of Chad being my boyfriend. Even the most ridiculous birthday wishes do come true, or so I've come to believe.

I step into the elevator, a plastic bag full of slumber party supplies that seem necessary in one hand and a free hand to press 4 and operate the thing. I find my new apartment immediately and struggle to open it with a key I have in one hand, just to see Tawni, Lucy and Gabby sitting in a circle, all in pajamas eating popcorn and looking at me, as if they were expecting my visit to my own apartment.

Gabby turns and is the first one to say anything, "So how'd it go with Chad?"

Realization strikes me. "You guys knew all along!" I say out loud, while a drop all my things to go hug my friends. "You guys planned it… you guys… you guys… are so sweet."

"Happy early birthday present," Lucy says, while she hugs me.

I do the same with Tawni, who is super glad I've finally got a boyfriend and gives me every reason in the book why she thinks me and Chad are a cute couple… it's so much I can't comprehend it all at once. All I know is that she's proud of me and that's all that matters. "Chad really cares for you, he's a keeper," Tawni congratulates me.

"You know that old saying by the wise old Gabby," Gabby stands up in her lime green and pink pajamas and presents herself like she's George Washington. "Every love story begins at Walmart."

We all laugh and live in the moment as I thank them a million times.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay, again, not my best ever. I was kinda rushing to get it finished in time, and then the document started having problems and… yeah. Oh well, I'm still going to post it up. Tell me what you think by reviewing, and tell Gabby "Happy (Late) Birthday!".**

**In the meantime, I should probably get some sleep. Good night, guys!**


End file.
